


Abandon Everything

by FluffyKnight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Papyrus and Undyne are briefly mentioned, Post-Genocide Runs, Sans can't forgive Frisk, So are Asgore and Mettaton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKnight/pseuds/FluffyKnight
Summary: Sans is not able to forgive Frisk and comes to a conclusion.





	Abandon Everything

"I'm so, so sorry, Sans! I promise it won't happen ever again!"

The human child's watery voice was rolling across the forest, echoes repeating its message throughout the area. Its origin came from the sobbing child kneeling in front of him, the deep snow almost absorbing the small child. Their face was red and puffy, guilty brown eyes looking at the snowy ground before them. Their hands were clasped and bound tightly in front of their sweater as their knees started to lose its support and wobble.

Sans could only watch as the tears were released from their cages in their eyes. He could only be nonresponsive to the gradually intensifying wails and grief of the child crying to their very heart. He simply stood in his pink slippers and gloved hands that were solid stone in his pockets. The pinpoints of lights that were normally swimming in his eye sockets had now left, leaving a blank, dark voids for eyes as he continued staring at the fleshy mess. The air crackled under the pressure as his magic started fluctuating and threatening to tear out of his soul and he could just barely keep his magic under the reins.

As the crying grew into sobbing and they crumbled to the snow, he had a little worry prodding him at the back of his mind. What if one of the monsters found them here? But he quickly dismissed it. He also had a tiny urge to comfort this child and give the human basic necessities in his own home, but he destroyed that urge.

 ~~This thing~~ They had committed so many atrocities and crimes all across spacetime.

He couldn't even begin to imagine a proper punishment for them. A punishment that would strike them down tenfold for what they had done. So he just stood in front of the child, a giant purple door standing guard at the back of Frisk.

More tears and other secretions, that Sans didn't want to see or name, leaked out of their face. They were begging for forgiveness, churning out promises of a life of freedom for monsters and a permanent end to the countless other runs. But honestly, what did they expect him to do? Give them a hug and say that they forgive them in a nonchalant way?

Tough luck, kid.

Sans found himself unable to bear the look of the child and turned his back on them in disgust. He ignored their pleas to forgive them and walked through the poorly, yet passionately made gate meant to halt any human trespassers. As he performed a short cut through the gate, he could hear the crunching of the snow following quickly behind him. 

"Please, Sans! Wa-"

-*-

Concealed in the shadows, he watched the reluctant progression of the human and he wondered if they would actually keep one of their promises of freeing monster-kind from its shackles. The human trudged on through the underground, not with killing intent he had sensed from them, this time. Instead of various weapons that they had usually picked up, a pathetic stick was the replacement. 

He watched every footstep they made through the underground. Every conversation they held with all the monsters they came across. The date the human had linked with Papyrus in. The relentless chasing from Undyne and Mettaton. Their discovery and exploration of the True Lab. Their fight with King Asgore. But most importantly, all the forged friendships that had been made through, what seemed to be, sincerity. 

As if that fake innocent and happy mask they wore fooled him. They may have seemed to pick up on one of Mettaton's talents of acting. As genuine as they may seem, he couldn't be fooled.

But so far, no life has been taken wrongly. And for that, Sans felt a traitorous slip of gratitude towards the child, but he quickly squashed it down. Who is to say that this human wouldn't revert back to its old self? Who is to say that the air wouldn't be filled with the wisping forms of dust? Or the air splitting tortured screams repeated from the echo flowers?

But after a blinding flash of light that seemed to engulf everything, the barrier had actually broken. And all the monsters had eagerly awaited to join with the world.

-*-

He was sitting on his couch in their brand new home built on the Surface. Everything has been going excellent. Monsters and humans are enjoying a smooth peace on the Surface.

Except for him, though. 

He stared blankly at a wall, seemingly lost in the dark spaces of his mind. His brother was out training with Undyne, probably having a blast as always. The noise of Mettaton's awful movie had been playing in the background, serving merely as a simple noise in the background rather than entertainment. An onlooker would view the scene in front of them as simply him daydreaming on the couch, given the blank stare at nothing, but that was simply false. There was two questions that splashed across his mind constantly.

When would Frisk reset this timeline? And would they start the massacres that he automatically associated them with?

He could hold up the pillars of his insincere mask in order to fool his friends with, but he could feel it slowly slipping away from him every day. He couldn't handle the knowledge of this happy ending disappearing in a simple action. 

He wasn't happy. Not happy at all with anything lately. He was able to reinforce a persona of a caring person, but it was all false. 

As far as he remembered, he was never truly happy, but content. But now, he was far from content or happy for that matter. 

He couldn't keep his fake mask over his skull for much longer. He couldn't keep completely avoiding Frisk, and hiding his knowledge of the timelines from his friends soon. And those nightmares that he had to endure every night, and proceed to hide from his brother was truly grinding him down to dust. And he wouldn't be able to resist the urge incinerate or harm Frisk for long. It would be only a matter of time before his life would crumble. 

He couldn't take this anymore. And so he came to the conclusion to leave everything behind. 

It wasn't even a solution really. But he just had to get away from everyone. 

He couldn't look at most of the monsters in the eyes with any form of positive emotion anymore. When you see the same monsters that he would usually see taking a stroll on the sidewalk being turned into a pile of dust in an alternate timeline, it has such an effect. And that effect was increased a hundred fold when ever he looked at his brother.

 A normal life for Sans seemed to be always out of reach from his grasp. 

He couldn't take it anymore. He just had to leave everything behind and start anew. Sure, his brother and the others would start to look, but he would be able to hide somehow. And even though the threat of reversal was always and constantly looming over his head, he just had to do it. 

-*-

He left his home without leaving even a note. He took a short cut far away from the monster settlement. He destroyed his phone and didn't look back through any of it.

He had nowhere to go to, but he traveled towards a direction, anyways. 

Creepings of doubts crawled along, but his resolve stood tall and enduring.

His old life was being left behind, and he wouldn't stop for anything. 

Time went by, but it was not a worry for him.

He just had to keep on moving away from anything that reminded him of his past. 

He had to move forward. 

He had to keep going.

He wanted to forget but knew it would be constantly with him as a companion throughout his journey towards nothing. 

Time would be able to ease the pain, but not completely remove it.

Guilt in his soul seemed to wash away as time took ahold of it.

And as he walked through yet another unknown forest, he stopped for just a moment and wondered what his life might have been like if Frisk wouldn't have done any of this. If they hadn't done the countless runs they had done in the previous timelines. Causing agony and suffering throughout the underground in hundreds of forgotten timelines. All of which Sans had experienced.

Maybe, just maybe, he and Frisk could have been friends if they had chosen a different path? 

No, no that is a silly thought.

And he continued moving on. 


End file.
